CSI Drabble Collection
by plkphoto
Summary: A collection of drabbles, 100 words each. Chapter names indicate the prompt used and any specific spoilers for each drabble, currently up to 8x07 GbaGL. All GSR. Updated with a trio of new drabbles as Chapter 8.
1. Flannel Shirt: post 8x07

**A/N general:** This post will be continually updated as I write new drabbles, but each can be read as a stand alone. Chapter titles give the prompt and specific episode spoilers.

**A/N for this drabble:** Post 8x07 _Goodbye and Good Luck_. Prompt provided by the LiveJournal community group GSRdrabbles. Thank you to Chibs87 for the beta!

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Drabble Prompt: Flannel Shirt**

**Word count: 100**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Bought during his sabbatical that winter, it helped chase away the unfamiliar cold,

the lack of her by his side. He wore it in the evening as he thought of her,

trying to find the words to tell her she was missed.

x.x

Found in his closet upon her return, it helped chase away the memories of cold water,

the fear of never returning to his side. She wore it over her cast as she thought of him,

waiting patiently for him to come home.

x.x

Packed in her suitcase as she left; a memory of warmth, of waiting, and of love.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Feedback always appreciated!


	2. Candle: post 8x07

**A/N:** Post 8x07 _Goodbye and Good Luck_. Prompt provided by the LiveJournal community group GSRdrabbles. Thank you to Chibs87 for the beta!

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Drabble Prompt: Candle**

**Word count: 100**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

A brilliant flame, outshining all others, searing his psyche. Blazing through

shadows, she comes to him, an occasional flicker overwhelmed.

x.x

Caught in darkness, he overlooks her faltering light, burning out. An ember

remaining, he takes her home, coaxing a tentative flame to life.

x.x

In his sheltering hand, the flame burns brighter, lighting his world, blazing

into his heart. Dimming in his absence, swelling to full luster upon his return.

x.x

Doused unexpectedly, rekindled by the sun, alternating between glowing radiance

and melancholy gloom. He sees the guttering light too late, the flame snuffed.

x.x

His love smolders, awaiting her return, light renewed.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Feedback always appreciated!


	3. Name Tag: post 8x07

**A/N:** Post 8x07 _Goodbye and Good Luck_. Prompt provided by the LiveJournal community group GSRdrabbles. Thank you to Smacky30 for the beta!

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Drabble Prompt: Name Tag**

**Word count: 100**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

SIDLE:

Remembered pain, hospital trips. A flashing blade.

Blood covering the walls, yielding lonely years in anonymous homes.

x.x

GRISSOM:

Brilliant mind, dedicated teacher. A concerned mentor.

Sometimes aggravatingly oblivious, yet never deliberately cruel.

x.x

SARA:

Passionate heart, driven mind. A cultivated control.

Protective walls washed away in a flood, burned away by the sun.

x.x

GIL:

Playful colleague, caring companion. A supporting shoulder.

Bearer of the love that she sees upon waking from darkness.

x.x

Maybe it was time. Time to face the past. Time to be rid of Sidle and Grissom.

Time to find herself, to return to become Sara and Gil.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Feedback always appreciated!


	4. Strangers: sometime before 7x24

**A/N:** Written during the Season 7 finale week before the premiere of _Living Doll_. Prompt provided by the Grissom-Sara Yahoo Group.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Drabble Prompt: Strangers**

**Word count: 105**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Touring the museum, Grissom became an enthusiastic boy,

running to each new exhibit and pushing all the buttons.

As he towed an indulgent Sara around by the hand,

other patrons would laugh.

x.x

Exploring near Lake Mead, Grissom became a field guide,

pointing out each small insect and detailing its life.

As he placed his newest find in Sara's trusting hand,

passing hikers would grin.

x.x

Dancing in the ball room, Grissom became a lover,

guiding Sara through the steps and whispering in her ear.

As his hands roamed over her back,

watching couples would smile.

x.x

Sara just wished her friends could see what these strangers saw.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Feedback always appreciated!


	5. Laugh: no spoilers

**A/N:** Written during the Season 7 finale week before the premiere of _Living Doll_. Prompt provided by the Grissom-Sara Yahoo Group.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Drabble Prompt: Laugh**

**Word count: 100**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Nick followed the illusive sound through the halls.

He'd heard it before, but always in short bursts, quickly stifled.

This was different. This was enduring.

x.x

At the layout room, a curious Warrick peered out.

An inquiring glance was answered with a shrug,

and together they continued the quest.

x.x

As the sound grew louder, they realized it was a duet.

Where the first voice was rare yet sought after,

the second they had never before heard.

x.x

Outside the supervisor's lair, their jaws dropped.

There were Sara, slumped and gasping, and Grissom,

red-faced and grinning, as they tried to control their laughter.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Feedback always appreciated!


	6. Peace: post 7x22

**A/N:** Written during the Season 7 finale week before the premiere of _Living Doll_. Prompt provided by the Grissom-Sara Yahoo Group.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Drabble Prompt: Peace**

**Word Count: 88**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

A softly snoring boxer warming his feet.

The legs of the only woman who truly understood him lying across his lap.

The occasional sound of pages turning.

The soft rays of the setting sun peeping through the blinds, reflecting off an array of iridescent wings.

Children laughing in the street, enjoying the last moments before dinner and bedtime.

The haunting coo of a Mourning Dove, symbol of the peace he felt.

The day at the lab only a memory, he finally knew what it meant to be home.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Feedback always appreciated!


	7. Forever: post 7x24

**A/N:** Written during the Season 7 finale week before the premiere of _Living Doll_. Prompt provided by the Grissom-Sara Yahoo Group.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Drabble Prompt: Forever**

**Word Count: 109**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Away from the flashing lights of the tow trucks and police vehicles,

watching the sunlight shift over her sleeping face.

x.x

Away from the constant beeping of heart monitors,

watching the calming rhythm of her rising and falling chest.

x.x

Away from the insane whisperings of a serial killer,

watching a fluttering lock of hair stirred by her breath.

x.x

Away from the questioning gazes of his colleagues,

watching for a glimpse of her hazel eyes.

x.x

Eyes slowly opening and sleep clearing.

Away from the terror of being trapped all alone, watching a spreading smile.

Feeling his hand in hers. Hearing his voice.

x.x

"Marry me?"

x.x

_Fade to black. To be continued... Forever._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Feedback always appreciated!


	8. Trio: sometime after 8x07

**A/N:** Three companion Drabbles, each 100 words. Set sometime after 8x07 _Goodbye and Good Luck_. Prompts provided by the LiveJournal community group GSRdrabbles. Thank you to **Chibs87** for the beta!

* * *

**Open Door**

* * *

Nick and Greg stared at the closed door and drawn blinds, listening to the indistinguishable rumble of voices. Grissom had always had an open door policy, only shutting it for serious discussions, and never drawing the blinds. But it had been an hour since Grissom received a page then hurried out of the layout room and into his office, closing the door behind him.

Catherine glanced at the door, glanced at them, raised an eyebrow, and knocked sharply. The murmuring stopped, then they heard Grissom ask, "You ready, or would you rather hide?"

And Sara's distinctive voice replied, "I'm ready.

* * *

**Adam's Apple**

* * *

She stared into the jar and inhaled the unique smell of his office. The door clicked shut, and she turned slightly, dropping her eyes. There was a drop of something, maybe blood, on the toe of his loafer, and some new scuff marks.

His soft, "Sara," brought her head up partway, but she could not bring herself to meet his eyes, and she let her gaze linger on his throat, watching him swallow.

A second "Sara," and his hand was soft beneath her chin, exerting a gentle pressure until her eyes found his, then he pulled her into his arms.

* * *

**Fuzzy**

* * *

He slowed as he reached his office, taking a moment to watch her gazing at his fetal pig. She was wearing a fleece vest over her tie-dyed shirt and had her hair pulled into a ponytail, reminding him sharply of the woman he had met ten years earlier.

He closed the door quietly behind him, and she turned slightly but seemed embarrassed. He reached down to tilt her face to his, and her hesitation faded as he pulled them into a healing hug. He ran his hands along her fleece-covered back, breathing in her scent.

Slowly, his world righted itself.

* * *

Any feedback always appreciated!


End file.
